Vie recomposée
by missa2008
Summary: Petite série de one-shots se déroulant avant ou après ma fiction "Ma Bataille". Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ces histoires. Toutes les histoires se passeront en Univers Alternatif avec des personnages OOC.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Suite à certains commentaires sur mon one-shot « Ma Bataille », j'ai décidé à défaut d'en faire une fiction, d'écrire des petites histoires de la vie des personnages. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ces histoires.

La parution sera vraiment aléatoire et la longueur des histoires variables. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les personnes ayant commenté ou mis en favori « Ma Bataille », je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant mais sachez que ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

Les histoires que je publierai seront donc dans un contexte d'Univers Alternatif avec des personnages OOC et il est probable que je situe mal certains lieux mais ce sera voulu.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Seul Logan vient de mon imagination.

 **Pairing** : Sterek

Je m'excuse aussi d'avance si quelques fautes sont encore présentes, je fais de mon mieux pour les limiter mais certaines arrivent à m'échapper.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée. Incontestablement. Pourtant je m'étais laissé convaincre, mais pour ma défense quand Erica décidait de quelque chose, il était rare de pouvoir lui tenir tête longtemps. En plus depuis le temps, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec moi.

Au fond de moi, je savais quand même que d'accepter de venir ici ne pourrait qu'être profitable à Logan. Depuis sa naissance il ne connaissait que la propriété où nous habitions et le parc dans lequel mon amie l'emmenait parfois. Une sortie à la plage ne pouvait qu'avoir un effet positif sur lui, et sur moi accessoirement, surtout que nous pouvions en profiter autant que nous le voulions. Beacon Hills avait l'avantage de se trouver à seulement quelques minutes du bord de mer et depuis peu, le beau temps et la chaleur étaient devenus quotidiens.

\- T'arrêtes de faire la gueule deux secondes oui ! M'apostropha Erica, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- Oh Derek s'il te plaît, tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours. Tu me diras depuis plusieurs mois c'est difficile de différencier cette tête des autres, t'es toujours grincheux et de mauvais poil !

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, stop !

\- Alors profites et détends-toi ! Il vaut mieux que tu sois là avec ta meilleure amie et ton fils plutôt qu'à te morfondre chez toi.

\- Meilleure amie ? Désolée j'ignore de qui tu fais allusion maintenant.

Mon amie blonde prit un air choqué avant de me frapper au niveau du bras. Je grimaçais car malgré son allure frêle, elle possédais beaucoup de force et aimait me le rappeler quand je la cherchais trop.

Bien qu'une différence d'âge de six ans nous séparait, nous avions grandis ensemble elle et moi et un fort lien nous unissait. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre nous, bien qu'elle m'avait déjà demandé de jouer au petit-ami quand elle voulait se débarrasser d'un mec trop collant, mais je la considérais un peu comme ma petite sœur. Nous avions toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, surtout depuis mon célibat soudain ainsi qu'après le drame qui avait touché ma famille et qui l'avait autant affectée que moi.

Avant que je ne m'égare encore plus dans mes pensées, je revins à l'instant présent et me décidais de m'occuper de mon fils pour qui cet environnement était tout nouveau. Je l'avais allongé sur une serviette à mes côtés en attendant d'installer toutes nos affaires. En voulant monter le parasol pour qu'il n'ait pas à trop souffrir du soleil, je regardais autour de moi mais il n'y avait aucune trace de mon fils. Je commençais à paniquer légèrement avant de me souvenir que je n'étais pas seul.

\- Erica, Logan est arrivé à venir de ton côté ?

\- Hein ? Non.

Je me levais d'un coup pour constater que mon fils n'était en effet pas près de nous ni dans les parages. On pouvait me reprocher beaucoup de chose mais j'aimais Logan plus que tout et une angoisse immense me prit aux tripes et je commençais à m'imaginer le pire.

\- Merde ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Calmes-toi, t'énerver ne sert à rien.

\- Mais enfin n'importe qui peut l'avoir enlever ! Ou imagine ce qui a pu lui arriver avec la mer si proche de nous !

\- N'importe quoi…on l'aurait vu avancer surtout qu'il n'est pas si rapide que ça même à quatre pattes.

\- Alors dis-moi où il est dans ce cas !

Je me tournais encore dans toutes les directions pour essayer de le repérer. Même si ça ne servait à rien, j'avais moins l'impression d'être inutile.

\- Plus tu vas t'énerver moins tu seras efficace pour le trouver tu sais.

\- Mais j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Ça se voit que c'est pas ton enfant qui a disparu !

Je vis au regard qu'elle me jeta que je l'avais profondément blessée et j'en avais bien conscience. Ma remarque était dure et injustifiée mais je n'avais pas les idées claires.

\- T'as pas le droit de me dire ça…mais bref. Soyons logiques, on est arrivé il y a peu de temps donc il ne doit pas être loin.

\- Mais t'as vu le monde qu'il y a ? N'importe qui aurait pu l'embarquer !

\- Je sais tu l'as déjà dit, mais sérieusement on s'en serait quand même rendu compte Derek ! Même si je ne le surveillais pas étroitement, j'ai bien remarqué que personne ne s'est approché de nous pour l'instant.

\- Et pourtant il a disparu, c'est bien la preuve qu'on n'est pas si infaillible que ça !

\- Mais…

\- Excusez-moi ? Il est à vous ce petit bonhomme ?

Mon amie et moi nous retournions d'un seul mouvement vers la voix qui nous avait interrompus. Je tombais sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir tout juste la vingtaine, brun et dont la peau était constellée de grains de beautés. Mais ce qui fixa mon attention plus que son physique, fut ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. En effet, mon fils était là tout sourire. Après le soulagement de l'avoir sous mes yeux de nouveau, la colère envers cet inconnu s'installa aussitôt.

\- Rendez-moi mon fils ! Ma voix était froide et j'arrachais presque Logan des bras de cet homme.

\- Eh doucement vous allez lui faire mal !

\- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un type comme vous.

\- Un type comme moi ? Il haussa les sourcils visiblement surpris.

\- Un kidnappeur ! Estimez-vous heureux que ma réaction ne soit pas plus violente.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Parce que vous êtes sourd en plus d'être dangereux ?

\- Oh on se calme espèce de grincheux ! J'ai kidnappé personne, il est venu me voir tout seul. J'ai voulu l'emmener au poste des secouristes mais quand je vous ai vu tous les deux avec ces airs paniqués, j'en ai déduis qu'il devait être arrivé avec vous.

La surprise me fit taire quelques instants. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais gober ça ?

\- Il est venu tout seul ? Vous vous payez ma tête ?

\- Pas du tout. Il a rampé, assez vite d'ailleurs, vers moi. Mais à ce moment-là je ne savais pas de quelle direction il venait exactement.

\- Et pourquoi viendrait-il vers vous ? On ne vous a jamais vu avant.

\- Oh je pense qu'il était plus captivé par Wolfie que par moi.

\- Wolfie ?

\- Mon chien.

Il se tourna et à seulement quelques mètres de l'emplacement où nous avions posé nos affaires, je vis des affaires et sous un parasol se trouvait ce qu'il semblait être un jeune Husky.

\- Wolfie ? Vraiment ? S'esclaffa Erica.

\- Quoi c'est très bien comme nom, il me fait penser à un loup alors…

\- C'est pas la question ! M'exclamais-je, ma colère due essentiellement à la peur que j'avais ressentie était toujours présente.

\- Derek c'est tout à fait plausible, surtout qu'il n'a pas eu tant de chemin à faire.

\- C'est trop tiré par les cheveux comme histoire !

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est possible ! Tu es vraiment…

\- Non mais c'est bon laissez, interrompit le brun. Encore heureux qu'il soit venu vers moi car contrairement à ce que l'autre là pense, j'ai jamais eu de mauvaise intention…ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Enfin ! Je comprends pourquoi il a voulu allez voir ailleurs avec un père pareil !

Il nous planta ensuite sur cette phrase. Erica me fit remarquer que j'avais été un peu méchant avec lui mais je n'y fis pas attention. La dernière phrase que ce garçon m'avait dite me travaillait. Je savais que c'était faux et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me questionner. Est-ce que j'arrivais à me débrouiller dans mon rôle ? N'étais-je pas trop dépassé par les évènements de ces derniers mois ? Est-ce que Logan était heureux de la vie que nous menions ? Il n'avait que 10 mois mais je savais qu'il avait déjà conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Finalement, cette sortie à la plage me permettait une sérieuse remise en question même si cela était dû à ma rencontre avec un parfait inconnu. Le pire était qu'il avait dû me dire ça sans réelle arrière-pensée.

Finalement, je retournais plusieurs fois à cette plage avec ou sans Erica. D'ailleurs elle aussi était revenue et elle avait apparemment sympathisé avec ce gars. Parfois je ne la comprenais vraiment pas. Dans la majeure partie des cas, je revoyais toujours ce jeune homme brun quand j'y allais. J'eu la preuve visuelle que Logan se déplaçait effectivement très vite quand il avait un objectif en tête, car il retourna plusieurs fois voir le chien qui le fascinait tant. Après l'avoir récupéré puis retenu de nombreuses fois et essuyé de très grosses colères, je me résolu à le laisser aller le voir mais en le gardant toujours en vue.

Le jeune brun, Erica m'appris qu'il se nommait Stiles, avait adopté une attitude très particulière mais attendrissante qui me faisait peu à peu revoir ma première impression sur lui. En effet, il devait encore avoir mes accusations en tête et il évitait tout contact avec Logan, allant jusqu'à l'ignorer…en apparence. Quand il voyait le petit près de lui, j'avais repéré qu'il cessait son activité pour pouvoir le surveiller et un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Je pense qu'au fil des rencontres, il s'attachait à mon fils et inversement j'en étais persuadé.

C'est au bout de trois mois de ce manège et quand à la maison mon fils prononça en guise de premier mot « ofie » que je pris conscience que la situation devait changer. Quand je demandais conseil à Erica, celle-ci me fit une étonnante révélation.

Tu sais, je suis certaine que vous pouvez très bien vous entendre tous les deux, même si ça sera explosif par moment. Présente-lui seulement des excuses pour ce que tu as dit et Logan pourra profiter autant qu'il le voudra de son compagnon à quatre pattes, me dit-elle en riant.

Je pris en compte ses conseils et quand je le revis, je me postais avec mon fils devant lui et je lui présentais mes excuses. Ce n'était déjà pas dans ma nature de faire cela, mais ma façon de faire me fis sentir idiot. Cependant j'eu le droit à un grand sourire et il s'excusa également de ses paroles à mon encontre.

Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment-là mais ce premier pas mutuel allait mener à une certaine amitié entre nous. Amitié maladroite qui allait connaître beaucoup de hauts et de bas, de menaces et de rires à cause de nos caractères. Amitié qui allait peu à peu se transformer en amour mutuel alors que je ne me connaissais pas ce genre de préférence.

Stiles est entré dans nos vies quand Logan avait un an, il en était une partie irremplaçable à peine six mois plus tard.

Je n'ai plus jamais regretté d'avoir été traîné de force à la plage ce jour-là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Si vous avez des demandes particulières ou des suggestions pour les prochains one-shots, n'hésitez pas. Même si j'ai déjà les idées, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.


End file.
